Epiphany
by Azeel Rose
Summary: Hoshi and Malcolm escape a horrible social gathering honoring Enterprise and her crew to a wonderful night together. Rating determined by language and mild sex refrences.


Disclaimer: I do not own_ Enterprise_, a flat screen T.V., or a personal jet. All of which could be purchased if I could just win the lottery. Sigh . . .

Author's Note: Just for fun!! Oh, his is for all the Hoshi/Malcolm shippers out there.

Spoilers: I believe there will be little pieces of Season 3 mixed in here plus a bit from "Home".

Epiphany

Lieutenant Malcolm Reed stood uncomfortably as far back in the corner as he could. Malcolm loathed formal social gatherings. He had nursed a serious dislike of such parties since his early childhood when his parents would drag him and his sister to all the social events of the season. Of course Malcolm Reed believed in everything that was proper and prudent, but the ultimate incarceration of a stuffy tux and conservative adults as a child had extinguished any pleasure he could possibly enjoy in social gatherings now as an adult. Unfortunately since the return of the _Enterprise_ and its crew to Earth after destroying the Xindi Sphere, formal gatherings were in abundance. Malcolm tugged at his tux jacket in what he hoped was a discreet manner and steadily observed the scene before him. A lively and accomplished orchestra occupied the wall across from him, supplying the guests with a string of melodic dances. People were spread out all over the ballroom, either on the dance floor or chatting animatedly at the tables to the left. Clumps of people formed at the buffet, one such person being Doctor Phlox. Malcolm chuckled. He was sure the good doctor had been there all night. Captain Archer had made himself at home over at the tables. He was discussing old times with an attractive woman and comrade, Captain Erika Hernandez. Trip and T'pol were moving together slowly towards the dance floor. If Malcolm didn't know any better, he would of sworn T'pol looked slightly worried. Travis was sweeping around the room with a strikingly gorgeous blond. The boy never did have any problems with attracting women. Malcolm sighed. There was no sign of the one person he was actually looking forward to seeing.

"Bored?" inquired a light voice behind him.

Malcolm whirled around. There stood Ensign Hoshi Sato the brilliant linguist of the _Enterprise._ He gasped rather audibly.

"What? Did I scare you?" she teased him.

Malcolm cleared his throat.

"Uhh no. You look um. .you look . ." he mumbled incoherently, suddenly desiring to switch personalities with Travis.

"I look ugly. Is that what you're saying Malcolm?" she questioned, clearly enjoying playing with him.

"No! No of course not!" Malcolm hastily replied. Hoshi was wearing a black strapless dress that flowed just over her delicate sandaled feet. A slight slit along the side of the dress showed just a hint of her porcelain leg. Her smooth shiny hair pooled in curls down her back. Malcolm Reed did not think she looked ugly, oh no, not ugly at all. He rather thought she looked . . . well, sexy. He was just too much a gentleman to say it.

"You look very nice." He lamely managed to spurt out. Hoshi smiled and turned to gaze out onto the dance floor. Trip was now steering T'pol around in a circle. Hoshi laughed.

"Those too make a good couple. An odd couple, but a good one." She stated still giggling.

Malcolm couldn't help but smile too. He had watched the growing attraction between his best friend and the woman he had shortly been infatuated with for many months now. His admiration for T'pol and her bum had fizzled out and now had landed on the beautiful Hoshi. Except this time primal infatuation had been replaced by a feeling almost akin to love. This feeling had steadily mounted as he looked on as the naïve Ensign developed into a courageous Starfleet officer. Her bravery had shone over the last year, especially over the last month. He never could have been more proud of her or more scared for her during her capture and torture by the Reptilians. Blind panic bubbled in the back of his brain throughout the long hours before they could finally rescue her. Anger then replaced the fear when he learned what they had done to her. He had once avoided such intense emotions associated with caring for another woman, particularly a fellow Starfleet officer, fearing they would disrupt his work. On the contrary these strong emotions gave him the strength to keep fighting to the last moments, knowing that he had to be there for her in the end.

"That's one good thing that came out of the past year." Hoshi remarked interrupting Malcolm's thoughts. Surprised by the bitterness in her voice, he quickly reminded her of the incredible feet they had accomplished.

"Yes, Trip and T'pol's relationship is a satisfactory outcome, but aren't you forgetting the teensy-tiny fact that we destroyed the Xindi Sphere and saved Earth?" he asked carefully. Hoshi's face crumpled and she clenched her hands.

"Oh Malcolm. What about all those who died?" she questioned roughly, trying not to cry. Surprised by her sudden emotional outburst he quickly put his arm around her and led her towards the door.

"Let's talk about this outside, okay?" he whispered into her ear. Keeping her head down to hide the tears that stubbornly came sliding down her cheeks, Hoshi gave a slight nod. The air was warm and still and the brilliant stars Malcolm had grown so familiar with shown brightly down on them. Once they had seated themselves on one of the many stone benches leading up to the building, Malcolm began to speak.

"I know what you are thinking. You think hat we could have done more. That no one had to die. But you're wrong. There was nothing else we could have done. I wish that no one had to die, but it wasn't in our control. Hoshi you have to see all the lives we did save by stopping the sphere." He explained to Hoshi while firmly rubbing her back all the while. Hoshi leaned into him and buried her head into his chest.

"I know. I know. I'm sorry. I'm just so tired . . ." she began mumbling into his tux. Malcolm hugged her closer.

"That's okay. You had a rough time of it. Worms in your head and all." He reassured her a bit jokingly. She snorted and pushed away from him smiling once again. For awhile they both looked up into the sky and reflected on the past year ,occasionally sneaking a glance at one another. Suddenly a low gurgle could be heard emitting from somewhere around them.

"Either that's me or your worms are getting hungry." Malcolm teased Hoshi while sheepishly looking at his own stomach.

"Well, webetter get some food or there mightbe a riot." Hoshi stated as seriously as she could while tapping her own head.

"Right you are." Malcolm exclaimed pumping his fist in the air.

Hoshi shook her head. Suddenly her face lit up.

"Ooooh! I just had a great idea. There is a really neat little coffee shop just around the corner. Do you want to try it out?"" She asked eagerly.

"That was your great idea?" Malcolm asked in mock incredulity.

THWAP! Hoshi smacked him across the shoulder with her matching black purse.

"Okay. Okay. Let's go." Malcolm answered somehow managing to laugh and groan at the same time. The walk to the coffee shop was short but silent. All the easiness Malcolm had felt around Hoshi before melted away and his shyness surrounded him like a brick wall. When they reached the coffee shop, oddly named _Epiphany_, a group of teenage boys burst noisily out into the street. A few of them, Malcolm noticed in annoyance, gawked tactlessly at Hoshi. Thankfully she didn't notice. Hoshi opened the stained-glass door and waved him through. Unfortunately before Hoshi could follow him in, one of the gawking youngsters had the nerve to actually sneak over and grab Hoshi's bum. Malcolm coiled in anger and was just about ready to strike when . . .

THUD!

Hoshi had tripped the teenager onto the ground and began beating him with her purse.

THWAP! THWAP! "What the hell do you think you are doing?" THWAP! THWAP! "Of all the rudest, vilest, crudest . . . !" THWAP! THWAP! "I've fought the Xindi! I've escaped a telepathic madman! You think that you can just come over here and squeeze my ass and get away with it?" She yelled heatedly. The young man stared at her in complete and utter terror and quickly got to his feet. He immediately started to run down the street behind his already fleeing companions.

"Yeah that's right, go home to your mother! Keep running! Keep running!" Hoshi screamed raising her purse threateningly in the air. Malcolm didn't know what to do. He was speechless, completely speechless. Hoshi turned around sharply and laid a hand on Malcolm's shoulder.

"Sorry I got so carried away." She panted.

Malcolm finally found the words.

"Hoshi Sato you are one amazing woman." He stated in awe. She laughed and threw her arms around him.

"You know what, Malcolm Reed? You are one amazing man." she whispered before leaning into him and kissing him on the lips. Malcolm didn't know when he realized it, either it was when he was sharing a cinnamon roll with Hoshi at the little shop, or dancing quietly in the street with her, or when he carried Hoshi in his arms into the hotel room that night, or even during their whispered "I-love-you"s when they awoke in each other's arms the next morning. But sometime during that wonderful night Malcolm Reed had an epiphany. He realized that he would never, ever dread social gatherings again.

Extremely Important Author's Note: Okay, it's not really that important, but I really would like some critiques. I am concerned about my grammar, especially my comma usage. Any reviews will help. Help me please! Please! Please . . . ..(fading into silence).


End file.
